Una pesadilla en Leaf Street
by Shisuinstar
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Después de una serie de extraños eventos que Sakura preferiría ignorar, los Akatsuki de alguna manera han llegado a ser los aliados provisionales de Konoha, y necesitan un lugar para quedarse. ¿Quién mejor para vigilarlos que el aprendiz de confianza de Tsunade? [Crack. Advertencia de idioma.]


**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor ORIGINAL de este one-shot es de _PeinSaku_ , yo solamente traduzco esta obra al español.**

.

Una pesadilla en Leaf Street

* * *

 **.**

 **[DOS AÑOS ANTES]**

–¡SHIZUNE!–

Una mujer con cabello corto y oscuro entró corriendo a la oficina del Hokage, deteniéndose solo para mirar momentáneamente a los "invitados" de pie frente a su mentor. Sabía que estaban allí, por supuesto, los había dejado entrar, pero eso no le impedía mirar boquiabierto cada vez que los miraba. Todo fue tan irreal.

Incluso se pellizcó doce veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

–Sí, Tsunade-sama?– ella jadeó, jadeando por su loca carrera. Sabiendo que estas personas estaban a solas con el Hokage, comprensiblemente, la puso un poco nerviosa.

–Tráeme Sakura–, le ordenó la mujer de cabello rubio.

–Sí, señora.– Con un destello de sus manos, desapareció en una nube de humo blanco.

.

–¡Sakura, Sakura!– el capitán de ANBU pelirosa alzó la vista al oír su nombre.

–Oye, Shizune-nee,– saludó Sakura. –¿Algo mal?–

–Tsunade-sama te necesita–, respondió ella. –Es importante. Y hagas lo que hagas, no grites–.

.

–Como sabemos-–

Tsunade fue cortada cuando apareció un remolino de hojas.

–Ah–, murmuró. –Aquí estás Sakura–.

Sakura se inclinó cortésmente, con las cejas ligeramente levantadas y una curiosa sonrisa en su lugar. –¿Shizune-nee dijo que me necesitabas?–

–Ah, sí–, gruñó Tsunade, claramente incómodo. –Me gustaría que conozcas a nuestros ... nuevos invitados–. Hizo un gesto hacia el otro lado de la habitación, y Sakura se giró.

Su primera reacción fue congelarse. La primera reacción de Inner Sakura fue gritar.

 _ **¡SANTA MADRE DE MIERDA!**_

Los Akatsuki.

Ahí en carne y hueso.

De pie en la oficina del Hokage.

Sakura solo podía mirar en silencioso shock, su ojo izquierdo atrapado en medio de contracción, mientras que Inner Sakura despotricaba con una serie de maldiciones creativas que ella no sabía que existían. Si hubiera sido en otro momento, Tsunade se hubiera reído de la expresión de su aprendiz, pero, por así decirlo, ella no se divirtió con esta situación.

–Ves mi problema–, Tsunade inexpresivo.

Pasó otro momento tenso antes de que Sakura se recuperara y nivelara a los infames criminales con una ceñuda mirada mortal. –¿Quieres que me deshaga de ellos?–

Por su parte, la mayoría de los Akatsuki parecían bastante molestos porque ella había insinuado que podía matarlos. Sasori ya estaba bastante enojado: matar a alguien tendía a hacerte ganar un lugar especial en su Lista Negra. Deidara y ese tipo con el cabello plateado al que le gustaba apuñalarse a sí mismo se sintieron supremamente ofendidos por sus palabras. Y, para ser justos, tenían derecho a estarlo; no importa cuán volátil sea su temperamento, Sakura no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra todos ellos sola. Kisame se estaba divirtiendo como el infierno por su espíritu, e Itachi no parecía que le importara una mierda de ninguna manera. Ese otro monstruo cuyo nombre nunca recordaría la estaba mirando críticamente, tratando de determinar cuánto dinero recibiría por traer su cadáver a la estación de recompensas. Tobi se encogió y se agachó detrás de Deidara, lo que sólo irritó a este último aún más, y Zetsu estaba demasiado ocupado mentalmente sumergiendo su cuerpo en comestible y no comestible para prestar atención a lo que ella decía.

–Desafortunadamente, por mucho que me gustaría decir "sí" ...– El Hokage se apagó, suspirando. –Tienen una ... propuesta para nosotros–.

Sakura se giró y la miró boquiabierta. Inner Sakura estaba rugiendo por una oportunidad para desgarrarlos.

–¡¿Qué?!– exigió. –¿Una _propuesta_? ¿Quieren hacer un _trato_ con nosotros?¿Quién diablos creen que somos nosotros, _Kumo_?–

–Lo sé–, asintió Tsunade secamente.

Cientos de millas de distancia, el Raikage estornudó.

–¿Y qué estoy haciendo aquí?– Sakura continuó furiosamente. Sus ojos se estrecharon ante la mirada avergonzada que se deslizaba por la cara de Tsunade. –¿Cómo me relaciona esto exactamente?–

–Ah, bueno, ya ves ...– El rubio se rió nerviosamente, agitando una mano hacia el Akatsuki. –Tú explicas.–

El líder de Akatsuki, Pein, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

–El Akatsuki fue atacado recientemente–, afirmó sin pestañear. –Kumo, Iwa, Mizu y Kusa enviaron innumerables ANBU y Hunter-nin para derribarnos. Nuestra base fue destruida, pero no tenemos víctimas. Hemos venido a ofrecer nuestros servicios a Konoha, y, a cambio, todo lo que pedimos por esto es refugio y protección –.

–Y después de pensarlo mucho, he estado de acuerdo–, terminó Tsunade.

Sakura estalló con la fuerza de un volcán. –¡¿Estas loca?!–

–Sakura, los necesitamos–, dijo el Hokage con calma, tratando de no hacer una mueca ante el volumen del grito de su aprendiz para no revelar su resaca. –Pueden ser criminales de clase S, pero el hecho es que sería mejor tenerlos con nosotros en lugar de contra nosotros. Ahora, sé que puedes guardar rencor contra Itachi por lo que le hizo a Sas...–

–Me importa un carajo–, interrumpió Sakura. –Sasuke puede pudrirse en el infierno en lo que a mí respecta. Mi punto es que si Kumo, Iwa, Mizu y Kusa atacaron a los Akatsuki, ¿no crees que vendrán y nos atacarán también?–

–Actualmente tenemos a Suna, Yuki, Yu, Taki, Hoshi y Getsu de nuestro lado, así que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos–.

–¿Y si se vuelven contra nosotros?–

–¿A dónde demonios irían si lo hicieran? La mitad del mundo los persigue, y la otra mitad los perseguiría por venganza si nos atacaran–.

–¿Y Naruto?– Sakura mordió, disparando al Akatsuki una mirada feroz. Si las miradas mataran…

–Ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo sobre él–, le aseguró Tsunade, perfectamente compuesta y recogida. –En caso de que lo toquen sin su permiso, los ataré por las entrañas a las líneas telefónicas–.

–Estoy más inclinado a golpearlos hasta la muerte con sus propios fémures–.

–Creativo. Me gusta eso–.

–Y mucho más satisfactorio. ¿Por qué cortar a alguien cuando podría golpearlos hasta la muerte? Me parece un método mejor para aliviar mi ira–.

–Muy cierto. No hay nada como agarrar a alguien por la nuca y golpear su cara contra una pared de concreto hasta que explote su cráneo–.

–Y pisotear el cadáver por añadidura–.

–Obviamente. ¿Por qué demonios crees que llevo tacones?–

–Las botas son mejores. Más poder aplastante–.Suficientemente complacida con su conversación, describir la muerte sangrienta siempre la ponía de un humor más ligero, miró al Akatsuki. Todos la miraban con diversos grados de sorpresa y desconfianza, a excepción del jashinista. El parecía bastante emocionado. Sakura frunció el ceño. –Supongo que no podría ser tan malo tenerlos aquí, siempre y cuando entiendan que no vamos a tomar ninguna mierda de ellos–. Ella le lanzó una mirada penetrante a Tsunade. –Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ellos? No podemos dejar que se queden donde quieran, la aldea entrará en pánico–.

Tsunade sonrió. –Bueno, Sakura, me alegra que te sientas así. Porque, en realidad, ellos se quedarán contigo–.

Los Akatsuki pensaron que la habían visto enojada antes. Pero, con esto, se dieron cuenta de que no sabían qué era la ira.

–¡¿QUÉ?!–

.

 **[EN LA ACTUALIDAD]**

–¿Hidan? ¡Hidan!–

–¿Qué?– salió una voz molesta de la cocina.

–¡Date prisa!– Sakura llamó.

–Sí, sí.–

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Unos minutos más tarde, Hidan salió caminando de la cocina hacia la sala de estar, con una gran sonrisa. Su rostro no se movía. Era como si su sonrisa estuviera pegada a su sonrisa. Él ni siquiera parpadeó.

–¿Estás bien?– Sakura preguntó en confusión.

Levantó sus manos lentamente, y de repente se arrancó la cabeza. Sakura dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y se cubrió la boca en estado de shock. La verdadera cabeza de Hidan apareció desde dentro de su capa, y él procedió a reírse de ella. Sakura parpadeó, aturdida, antes de fruncir el ceño.

–¡UGH! ¡Idiota!– ella gritó. El golpe en la cara que acompañó este estallido habría matado a cualquier otra persona. Hidan, sin embargo, solo se rió y se frotó la mandíbula destrozada.

Sakura refunfuñó, su cara roja, y cruzó sus brazos fuertemente sobre su pecho. Cuando trató de hablar y fracasó espectacularmente, ella unió su mandíbula con un puñado de chakra curativo, pero su mirada permaneció intacta. –Imbécil.–

–Oye, vamos–, murmuró, inclinando la cara hacia arriba con su pulgar. –No te enojes–.

Él le dio un ligero beso, y ella suspiró.

–La próxima vez, te quitaré la cabeza de verdad–, escupió. Hidan se rió entre dientes, lanzándole una sonrisa engreída. –De todos modos, ¿dónde están los otros?–

–Como si supiera–, replicó. –No soy su maldita niñera–. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

–Bueno, encuéntralos–, insistió. –Y apúrate–.

–Sí, sí–, murmuró, alejándose. Sakura suspiró de nuevo.

 _Estúpido._

 _ **Sí, pero él es nuestro estúpido.**_

 _Cierto._

.

Para volver al estado de ánimo de Halloween, Sakura se encargó de decorar su jardín y su casa. A ella le importaba un demonio que nada de eso fuera particularmente aterrador; si alguien tenía un problema con eso, podrían decírselo a su puño. Estaba dando un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo cuando sintió que se acercaban varias presencias familiares.

–Aquí.–

Levantó la mirada para ver a Hidan de pie allí, junto con el resto de los Akatsuki.

–Por Dios–, murmuró Sakura. –¿Dónde estaban? Te tomó más de dos horas encontrarlos–.

–Este _genio_ ...– Señaló con el pulgar a Tobi. – fue y se quedó atrapado en el lavabo del baño. Nos llevó una eternidad sacarlo–.

–¿El lavabo del baño?– ella se hizo eco con incredulidad. –¿Cómo ...? Olvídalo. No quiero saberlo–.

–Buena elección–, gruñó Kisame.

Simultáneamente, diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Tobi. Él se encogió.

Sakura se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. –¿Cómo lo sacaron?–

Kisame la miró con una mirada plana. –No quieres saber eso tampoco. Confía en mí–.

–Gracias, supongo. No necesito más pesadillas–.

–¿Te refieres a la que tienes de la cara de Kisame?–

–¿Como adivinaste?–

–¡Oi!–

Harto de todos los gritos que ya tenían lugar ese día y no esperando a otro, Sasori intervino.–¿Terminaste?–

–Sí, no, gracias a ninguno de ustedes–, dijo secamente Sakura.

–Oye, no nos culpes–, objetó Hidan. –Culpa al maldito idiota–.

–¡Tobi lo siente, Sakura-chan!– Tobi gimió. Ella suspiró.

–Está bien, Tobi–.

–¿Tobi es un buen chico?–

–Sí, Tobi–.

–¡SI! ¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO!–

–Genial. Ahora lo tienes como loco, sí–.

–Tendremos que noquearlo más tarde–, gruñó Kisame.

–Entonces, ¿qué tipo de pesadillas has tenido?– Hidan preguntó, luciendo un poco interesado.

Sakura rodó sus ojos, luego notó que los otros la miraban expectantes. Aparentemente, todos estaban interesados.

 _ **Por Dios, que curiosos.**_

–Bien, hubo uno donde Kakuzu robó un tarro de mantequilla de maní de la casa de Ino y trato de pegarlo con cinta adhesiva en mi pie. –Kisame, Hidan y Deidara estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Kakuzu resopló.

–Eso no es realista–, se burló.

–Tu cara no es realista–, respondió Sakura. Kakuzu la fulmina con la mirada mientras los otros tres se rieron aún más fuerte. –Entonces, hubo otro en el que Zetsu comenzó a llorar y gimotear acerca de que su madre es una Oreo y que su padre es una trampa para moscas de Venus y su padre se está comiendo a su madre –.

Ellos aullaron de risa.

–¡Eso no es verdad!– Zetsu refuto. –¡Mi madre no era una Oreo! ¡Oreo ni siquiera está vivo! **Pero mi padre aún se la comió** –.

Todo, de repente, fue silencioso.

–Zetsu, eso es espeluznante, sí–, dijo Deidara inexpresivo.

.

–¡Dense prisa!– Sakura llamó. –¡Vamos! ¡Los truco-o-trato estarán aquí en cualquier momento!–

Los miembros más entusiastas del Akatsuki bajaron corriendo las escaleras; el resto simplemente caminó como los total aguafiesta que eran. Y, por coincidencia o no, los aguafiesta eligieron no disfrazarse para Halloween, lo cual era completamente sacrílego en su opinión imparcial.

Hidan vestía, sorprendentemente, con una bonita chaqueta de color púrpura oscuro con una camiseta blanca con cuello que no estaba completamente abotonada y combinaba con los pantalones violetas. Sostenía un largo rollo de cuerda, una máscara blanca y un sombrero de color púrpura oscuro en sus manos, todo lo cual Sakura miraba cautelosamente.

Deidara estaba vestida como un vampiro bastante atractivo, si él mismo lo decía. El maquillaje había palidecido su piel, tenía contactos rojos y falsos dientes de vampiro, y llevaba una capa que se parecía sospechosamente a su vieja capa de Akatsuki al revés.

Kisame estaba vestida como el hombre lobo cómico. Él no tenía una máscara, sino más bien una mierda de pintura facial. Vestía una camisa gris que parecía ser rasgada con falsa piel marrón oscuro que sobresalía, pantalones negros rotos y patas con garras falsas para las manos y los pies. Todo esto, más su pelo azul grisáceo, sus facciones de pez y su monstruosa altura, hacia tener una vista inestimable.

Y luego estaba Tobi. Ese idiota estúpido y adorable. Estaba vestido como un fantasma, de todas las cosas, en una sábana blanca con un único orificio para los ojos, más como un ojo trapezoide, recortado desordenadamente.

Konan, tal vez queriendo no quedarse afuera, llevaba una rosa de origami negra en el pelo en lugar de su blanca flor habitual.

–Muy bien–, comentó Sakura. –Estoy impresionado.– Deidara y Kisame sonrieron.

–¡A Tobi también le gusta el disfraz de Sakura-chan!– Tobi chilló con entusiasmo.

Halloween es su día de festivo favorito, estaba vestida como un gato negro, totalmente equipado con orejas de gato, una cola y ropa completamente negra. Un toque de pintura en la cara creó la ilusión de bigotes y una pequeña nariz rosa.

Sakura sonrió, acariciando la cabeza de Tobi.

–Gracias, Tobi. Tu disfraz de fantasma también es lindo–. Prácticamente podía sentirlo radiante debajo de la sábana. –¿Están listos chicos?– ella preguntó.

Todos asintieron.

–De acuerdo, déjame asegurarme de que entiendo esto. Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi y Sasori se quedan conmigo. Pein, Konan, Zetsu y Kakuzu están ... haciendo otra cosa. Porque son perdedores que no aprecian el Halloween. ¿Verdad?

Un grupo asiente. Otros pocos con ceños fruncidos.

–Está bien, entonces–, dijo Sakura. –Nos vamos–.

Todos juntos, la multitud de aspecto extraño salió de la casa de Sakura y se separó en dos grupos. Cuatro de ellos se marcharon para disfrutar de su tiempo alrededor de la aldea, mientras que los otros se apostaron alrededor del porche.

Sakura tomó un cuenco gigante de dulces y se sentó en una silla. Deidara tomó la silla a su izquierda, y Kisame reclamó la de su izquierda. Itachi se sentó a la derecha de Sakura, y Tobi se conformó con desplomarse sobre el piso de concreto frente a ella. Hidan soltó una risita.

Sakura levantó una ceja. –¿Qué estás haciendo?– ella preguntó.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. –Solo mira y diviértete–. Sakura tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder.

Hidan se puso su máscara, y Sakura casi retrocede cuando lo ve. Era una máscara completamente blanca con agujeros para los ojos y una gran y horripilante sonrisa burlona pegada a su cara. La máscara le recordó a Sakura un extraño payaso, que en serio no era genial. Luego se puso el sombrero morado oscuro, y Kisame levantó una ceja.

–Buen disfraz, sí,– rió Deidara.

–A Tobi no le gusta–, chilló el pequeño fantasma. –Eso asusta a Tobi–.

–Se supone que debe asustar a la gente, idiota–, se burló Hidan.

Levantó su mano con la cuerda en ella.

–¿Para qué diablos es eso?– Sakura exigió.

Antes de que ella o cualquier otra persona pudiera reaccionar, Hidan rodeó su cuello con la cuerda, ató el otro extremo a un gancho en el techo del porche y se levantó para colgar en el aire. Sakura se quedó boquiabierta, y Deidara casi se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano, solo se detuvo porque recordó el maquillaje.

–Ahora a Tobi _realmente_ no le gusta la máscara de Hidan-san–.

Les tomó menos de dos minutos comenzar a rellenar sus caras con dulces, ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. En cinco minutos, comenzaron a comer del fondo del tazón para obtener los mejores tipos y dejar a todos los niños que aparecieran con la basura que a nadie le gustaba. Después de diez, Sasori e Itachi comenzaron un juego bastante feroz de Go Fish. Pero una vez que habían pasado veinte minutos sin ningún signo de su primera víctima, es decir, visitante, Hidan gimió.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tomará esto?– él se quejó. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

–Si te sientes incómodo, entonces no deberías haberte colgado en el porche, idiota–, dijo entre dientes. Hidan solo sonrió, no es que nadie pudiera verlo.

–Al diablo con eso–, dijo, agitando el brazo. –Esto no tendrá precio. Solo espera–.

Y él fue fiel a sus palabras.

Momentos después, llegó su primera víctima.

Un chico de unos dieciséis años, tres años más joven que Sakura, subió los escalones del porche. Miró extrañamente la figura de Hidan por un segundo antes de volverse y sonreír a Sakura.

–¡Hey, Sakura!– él dijo. –¡Truco o trato!– Ella sonrió.

–Hey, Kohaku–, saludó. –Aquí.– Con eso, ella arrojó un puñado de dulces en su bolsa.

Los ojos de Kohaku brillaron mientras miraba su premio. –¡Gracias!– llamó, girando para correr a la siguiente casa.

Cuando pasó por delante de Hidan, deteniéndose sólo a unos pocos centímetros frente a él, el jashinista se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante y respiró profundamente en su cuello. Kohaku miró por encima del hombro y se encontró cara a cara con la máscara de Hidan.

La cara de Kohaku perdio su color, y solo tuvo un latido para prepararse antes de salir corriendo con un grito embarazosamente femenino.

Hidan aulló de risa, y Kisame se atragantó con los dulces que había estado devorando. Deidara se cayó de su silla riendo, y Sakura estalló en risitas. Incluso Tobi se estaba riendo, y las comisuras de los labios de Itachi se crisparon. Sasori miró al pobre chico, sus oídos rezumbando.

–¡Eso fue increíble, si!– Deidara se rió, acariciando la espalda de Hidan.

El inmortal extendió la mano para limpiar una lágrima inexistente de su ojo.

–¡Fue jodidamente gracioso!– gritó. –¿Viste la cara de esa pequeña mierda? ¡No tiene precio!–

El siguiente que apareció, Hidan usó un método diferente.

Lentamente, extendió una mano y agarró el hombro del chico. Dicho chico salto como cabra y salió disparado. Eso terminó en otra carcajada.

Hidan se rió oscuramente en la oreja de la próxima niña. Sobra decir que ella dejó escapar un grito penetrante y huyó. Más risa sobrevino.

Con cada nueva víctima, porque, en este punto, realmente eran víctimas, Hidan hizo algo diferente. No importa cómo lo hizo, la persona a la que estaba haciendo bromas estaba asustada y salió corriendo. Hasta ahora, de acuerdo con los cálculos de Sakura, de todos modos, dieciocho de las veinticuatro personas habían gritado y tres se habían caído mientras corrían.

Sakura y los seis Akatsuki estaban teniendo los mejores momentos de sus vidas. Itachi casi había sonreído en doce ocasiones diferentes, pero hasta ahora había conservado su reputación de ser incapaz de hacerlo. Ino, como era de esperar, resultó con el más ruidoso grito de la noche, pero Kiba llegó en un segundo plano, algo que Sakura nunca le permitiría superar. Además de los dos y de una breve visita de Tenten que casi termina en decapitación para Hidan, ninguno de los otros autoproclamados Konoha Doce había aparecido.

Es decir, hasta que llegó la siguiente alma desafortunada.

El ninja número uno hiperactivo cabeza hueca mismo, Uzumaki Naruto.

–¡Hey, Sakura-chan!– Gritó Naruto, corriendo por su patio. Sakura suspiró, deseando tener el tipo de energía que poseía.

 _ **Ya sabes, es probable que haya ganado algún tipo de premio para el tiempo más rápido de truco o trato.**_

No lo dejaría atrás. –Hey, Naruto–, ella llamó, sonriendo, mientras se detenía frente a ella en el porche. Sakura estaba contenta de que la pequeña Hinata no estuviera con él; ella moriría de terror al ver a Hidan, sin mencionar cuando se mudó.

Naruto le sonrió a ella y a los Akatsuki, ya que había superado cualquier tipo de rencor contra ellos. Sin embargo, mientras saludaba a cada uno de ellos, él completamente se perdió a Hidan colgando allí.

–¡Truco o trato!–

Sakura sonrió, inclinándose para agarrar otro cuenco que había mantenido escondido detrás de su silla. –Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías. Lo siento, pero no tengo dulces para ti; en cambio, te tengo algo especial–.

Cuando ella le ofreció el cuenco, Naruto gritó. –CANDY CORN SABOR INSTANTÁNEO RAMEN ?! ¡OH MI DIOS, SAKURA-CHAN, TE AMO! – La abrazó como un oso de peluche gigante.

Sakura solo se rió. –Hice que Teuchi y Ayame hicieran esto para ti como una orden personalizada–, ella sólo logró decir antes de encontrarse aplastada contra un detestable vampiro naranja.

–¡ERES LA MEJOR, SAKURA-CHAN!– él gritó, apretándola en un abrazo gigantesco. Sakura se vio obligada a aprovechar su fuerza monstruosa y mejorada de chakra para sacarlo de sí misma, pero él no estaba confundido. Solo miró hacia abajo, a su cuenco lleno de cielo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –¡BYE, SAKURA-CHAN! ¡Tengo que irme a casa y hacer algo de esto para que Hinata-chan y yo compartamos! ¡DE VERAS!–

Naruto giró en redondo, y antes de que Hidan hiciera algo, el rubio ya estaba gritando en un volumen y tono que destrozó las ventanas de la casa de Sakura.

–AHHH! PAYASO! PAYASO!–

Con esas tres palabras, Naruto se precipitó más rápido que lo hizo cuando Sakura amenazó con patearle la mierda al perro.

Sakura y los cinco Akatsuki parpadearon, estupefactos, y después de unos buenos cuatro minutos, Itachi finalmente rompió el silencio.

–Creo que le tiene miedo a los payasos–.

Fue silencioso por un momento hasta que algo se le ocurrió al Akatsuki.

Naruto tenía miedo de los payasos.

Naruto, el todopoderoso Kyuubi Jinchuriki, la única persona en la faz de la tierra en evitar repetidas veces las garras de Akatsuki, tenía miedo de los payasos.

 _Payasos._

Hidan fue el primero en estallar en una carcajada desgarradora, y una mirada al histérico jashinista hizo que Kisame y Deidara se unieran también. Esta vez, Sakura fue la que se cayó de su asiento. Tosió por aire, con los brazos apretados alrededor de su estómago para evitar que su interior se saliera.

Entonces, Hidan se vino abajo desde el techo, y el gancho, que arrancó un buen trozo del porche, aterrizó con bastante delicadeza en su nariz.

Sus risas se triplicaron, e incluso Itachi dejó escapar una risita.

–Mierda, no tiene precio, ¡sí!– fue todo lo que Deidara pudo escupir mientras se ahogaba en su propio aliento.

En algún lugar de la calle, un niño le preguntó a su madre qué era tan gracioso. Su madre respondió que no importaba porque no iban a ir a esa casa y rápidamente lo llevaron a su casa. Un vecino les gritó que se callaran, e Hidan hizo una nota mental de que ella sería su próximo sacrificio. Otro vecino lamentaba la pérdida de la cordura de Sakura.

Entre jadeos y risas, Sakura pudo asegurar suficiente de su razonamiento para llegar a tres conclusiones.

Uno: Hidan era un completo idiota, pero ella lo amaba de todos modos.

Dos: Naruto nunca podría vivir sin recordarle esta mierda.

Y tres: el mejor Halloween de todos los tiempos.

* * *

Y aquí tienen este one-shot, es una de las historias que más me gustan y quise traducirlo al español, por supuesto con el permiso de su autor original. ¡Gracias PeinSaku! por lo tanto los créditos son suyos.

Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como me gusto a mi.

Les invito a revisar mi perfil y lean la otra historia que estoy traduciendo al español: "¡Atrás en el tiempo! Genin otra ves"

 _-Shisuinstar_


End file.
